Dirty Beatz : Apprentice (feat. Stella, Marvin and Weztzyde)
Apprentice is a song by British producer Dirty Beatz featuring Stella, Marvin and Weztzyde, the first two having De' Capolai origins. The song was a moderate success. Weztzyde's lines were omitted in the radio edit. Lyrics CAUTION : EXPLICIT SONG '''Weztzyde You wanted to fucking stare at my shit These motherfuckers fuck the fuck up I hope you motherfucking fuckers know Who the fuck you are fucking talking to Life's the shit if you live young You could be my Apprentice... or die! Dirty Beatz Dirty on the beatz! We're going in! Stella It's just another day, what do I have to say? I do another part-time job and get paid When I'm old enough, I'll be getting laid When I get old, I will start to fade But it's another thing, that I've been on about Sometimes I wanna just scream and shout I've been going on, doing everything Now I've even started to sing When everything goes wrong, I just start to go And I won't be back tommorrow So hold on Yeah, hold on Stella; Weztzyde in brackets Yeah, I'm going home forever (Life's the shit if you are real) (But fuck haters, I'm fading to nil) Now, gotta understand logic (Like you fucking fuckers think I'm fucking Sonic) (Yes, you fucking fuckers are fucking very fucking ironic) There ain't no time I feel like I'm at the end of the line So, I'm going home forever Forever Marvin Hey, girl, just be good to me I'll be coming home, you're the one I could see I'm an apprentice, I'm invented Did you get the email that I was sending? Honestly, I couldn't do anything Never rap, never grind, never sing If I never met you, dunno what to do Except to be with you, hold up! Stella But it's another thing, that I've been on about Sometimes I wanna just scream and shout I've been going on, doing everything Now I've even started to sing When everything goes wrong, I just start to go And I won't be back tommorrow So hold on Yeah, hold on Stella; Weztzyde in brackets Yeah, I'm going home forever (Life's the shit if you are real) (But fuck haters, I'm fading to nil) Now, gotta understand logic (Like you fucking fuckers think I'm fucking Sonic) (Yes, you fucking fuckers are fucking very fucking ironic) There ain't no time I feel like I'm at the end of the line So, I'm going home forever Forever Dirty Beatz Turn it up, up, up, up! Stella Oh, boy, I'll do anything you're doing And go wherever you're going I'll do anything you ask Enough of me, so have a blast Marvin You should see me attempting to skate Or trynna get myself a date Yeah, I could have a best friend To the bitter end Yeah, it's possible I could die But I'm still give everything a try So I'm gonna touch the sky Or attempt to fly Yeah, gotta give it my all Don't wanna fall Stella Yeah, I'm going home forever Now, gotta understand logic There ain't no time I feel like I'm at the end of the line So, I'm going home forever Forever Weztzyde Do you want to fucking die? You must think you're the fucking best Well, guess fucking what, motherfucker I motherfucking disa-fucking-gree You motherfuckers must think I'm American You motherfuckers must think I'm a balonie Fucking motherfuckers Guess what? You're motherfucking wrong! Snap, I'm outta time Dirty Beatz 2015! Whatcha gonna say? Stella Ooooooooooooooooohhh